


Putting it Plainly to Make it Fade

by angelicmadi



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cheeky references, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Punk Richie Tozier, Relationship(s), depressed Richie, jealous richie, middle school georgie, pennywise never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmadi/pseuds/angelicmadi
Summary: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak High School AU (Takes place in the 10th grade, age 16) - Modern Setting (Year 2017)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Richie Tozier was incredibly in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, and Eddie was oblivious to this fact. Richie, after Middle School, was slowly seen as a nuisance, causing trouble, drinking, partying, and using drugs. He still kept close with the Losers Club through social media, but after noticing Eddie seemed to have got himself a girlfriend, he became incredibly depressed and his drug use got worse as well with his parents failing marriage. All the other Losers noticed him slowly falling behind yet they struggled to find a way to keep him on his feet. Until they realised that thing was Eddie.





	1. Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I absolutely love these dweebs and they're everything to me. I apologise if they seem a bit OOC, I haven't created a fanfic using them yet. Please let me know if there are any errors in spelling or grammar. Thank you and enjoy reading! 
> 
> TW-  
> Offensive language  
> Bullying

I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand, _'What fucking time is it? Jesus!'_ I thought to myself as I leaned tiredly over the side of my bed to grab my phone. I hit the home button, and my phone had displayed it was 1:38 P.M.

Four notifications were displayed on my phone, three from Edds and one from good ol' Bill.

_12:25 P.M. - Eddie Spaghetti_

_Where are you? You were supposed to be 25 minutes EARLIER._

 

_12:51 P.M. - Eddie Spaghetti_

_Richie fucking Tozier, I swear to God if you do not wake up within the next two hours we will march over to your house._

 

_1:07 P.M. - Big Man Bill_

_Richie? Are you going to make it?_

 

_1:37 P.M. - Eddie Spaghetti_

_HELLO??!!_

 

Oh, I completely forgot that I was meeting up with all the Losers today. I quickly text an apology, and let them know I'll cycle there in 10.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and flopped back onto my bed, not wanting to get up. Why did I even agree to go if I'd just sleep in?

I sat up, and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got up out of my bed, and decided to find some clothes. I picked up my black, ripped jeans, and my Neck Deep shirt. I quickly put my clothes on, and brushed my hair to the best of my ability since my hair was always a complete mess of black, thick locks of hair. I opened my blinds, accidentally blinding myself temporarily in the process. "Fuck!" I exclaimed, painfully, while stumbling backwards a bit. I turned away from the sunlight to search for my plain, black backpack. I scanned my room for a second, but noticed the pins on my backpack strap. I leaned down to grab it. I filled it up with snacks and first aid supplies in case someone got hurt, mainly to ease Edds.

I grab my phone, and earbuds, swinging my door open and slinging the backpack over my shoulder. I open my mum's room to only find her passed out on the bed with bottles around her. It was a pitiful sight to see. I grabbed the house key off my mum's dresser quietly, and looped the lanyard around my belt loop, then closed her door. I began to walk down the stairs, avoiding the trash of fast food wrappers that my mum leaves around. I swung the front door open, and closed it loudly to make sure my mum will either wake up or realised I've left. I grabbed my bike out of the garage, and closed the garage door. I pulled my earbuds out, and put them in my ears and began finding my pop punk bullshit playlist. I got on my bike, and began cycling down to Bill's house.

Once I got there, Eddie was in the front of the house, passive aggressively pacing. I pulled up to Bill's driveway, and stopped my bike. Eddie turned to notice me, looking pissed as all hell. "Hey Edds," I said smiling. "Hey 'Edds' is all you have to say!?" his eyes widened in disbelief at me, he was about to blow up. He began yelling, his voice cracking here and there, I was barely paying attention, but then Bill walked out. "H-Hey! Richie there y-y-you are!" I smiled and thanked him in my head, "Ayo! Big man Bill! Whats up?" Eddie threw his arms up as to say he gave up. I pulled one ear bud out when 'Shatter In The Night' by Vesperteen came on.

I put Eddie in a headlock and began giving him a noogie while singing "Laying in the night and we worship the stars, and we kno-o-o-woah that we glo-o-ho-howoah!" I screamed the lyrics which Eddie was squirming in my arms yelling at me to quit. Bill and Beverly were laughing. They all looked so different from when we were kids in Middle School just trying to find a way to fit in. Bill's younger brother, Georgie, is going through what we did and I'm glad Bill is there to help him.

Bill looks a bit different then from what we did when we were eleven. He dyed his hair a darker brown, differing from his hair almost being as red as Bev's. He was very attractive. Derry, Maine's resident pretty boy. His hair cut had kind of changed, like he belonged in a K-Pop music video. His beautiful, blue eyes stayed the same though. He had gained a bit of weight but he was still pretty skinny, he was also very tall, about 6'0" I'd say.

Beverly Marsh was still hated, but most people had moved on after they realised Bev wasn't really affected by them anymore. Her hair had grown out a bit, still as red as ever. Her freckles were always adorable, I found her attractive. Well, we all did. She is now dating Ben, and its great because Ben has had a crush on her for forever, but she had liked Bill and dated him. It wasn't a happy end but now they're friends and it's all good.

Ben had lost a fair amount of weight. After being constantly referred as "Piggy", "Fat Boy", "Fatfuck", and "Tits" he joined the track team and changed himself. He was now fairly tan and attractive. Beverly had realised how sweet and truly attractive he was. To be honest, everyone had. Nothing was awkward between Bill and Ben thankfully.

Mike had kind of been distant, having to help out at his Grandparents farm. Mike still finds time to hang out with us every now and again. He is still victim of bullying from people believing him to have committed patricide, and for the colour of his skin. Honestly, it's 2017, people need to grow the hell up. He has a beautiful girlfriend who loves him lots. He also works as a volunteer in the Derry Public Library sometimes, his dog, Mr. Chips, was also a hyperactive English Bulldog. Mr. Chips was an honorary 8th member of the Losers Club. He is weirdly attracted to Eddie even though Eddie is allergic.

Stan, oh god we loved Stan to death. All the torment from the Bower's gang, the pressure from his parents, his severe OCD and other kids making fun of him had finally gotten to him and we didn't even know. He started to hurt himself, he eventually tried to kill himself back in August a bit before School started. We all believe it affected Bill the most. He was in tears for weeks and visited him every single day or whenever he could after picking Georgie up from the Middle School. When Stan returned, Bill had looked out for him, yelling at who ever dared to even slightly make a hurtful comment about him. Sometimes there is days where Stan will only talk to Bill, it scares us all, but Bill seems to have it in control. I had stopped making jokes about him being Jewish afterwords because Bill would be seriously pissed if I even tried.

Finally, there's Eddie. Where do I begin? He's always been so cute and small. He constantly thinks something is wrong with him because of his piss pour mum. He's a soft, boy, he really looks like a young Logan Lerman with obviously different distinct features like his freckles and eye bags. He's sweet but goes from zero to eighty in three seconds. He's easy to mess with because of his short, fragile looking stature. He tries to act more 'manly' since some refer to him as "Girly Boy".  He is often emasculated but sometimes it's too much for him so he tries too hard. Not many girls want to date him or anything but he has came out as bisexual which brings in bullying from the Bower's Gang despite the fact that everyone knows that Henry and Patrick have obvious sexual tension between them.

I haven't changed much, but Bill tells me I just look like an Ezra Miller look-a-like. I often get told I'm a trouble child, my dad used to tell me often that I was a silly boy. But things have changed a lot. My parents aren't as happy together or with me anymore. My dad has been having an ongoing affair that everyone knows of, yet he denies. My mum stopped trying to understand me around the age of 15 because had begun to sneak out and she realised I was bisexual as well. She had always wanted me to be a daughter rather than a son but it didn't work out that way. I knew she really tried to be a good mother and I love her but her and dad fought constantly so my dad changed his career from a dentist to a business man, wanting to escape us and constantly goes on trips. That took a huge toll on my mum. Everyone in the Losers Club knows whats going on but no one speaks of it. I often hear kids and sometimes adults whispering about poor pitiful me but I pretend to not know what goes on in their heads as they see me pass them by.

Everyone had came out of the garage, we said out greetings and smiled. "So, down to good old Neibolt then,huh?" says Ben, holding Beverly's hand. We all smile, having good memories there even though it was a really fucking creepy house. We usually just went out there to watch things on the projector Bill had set up in there. Mostly horror movies, Eddie could never do scary movies. We usually watched classics such as Friday the 13th and The Shining, we all usually enjoyed them. Sometimes we just went down there to get away from everything. I usually brought my radio, set on a radio station that plays 1980's and 90's bangers such as The Clash, Fleetwood Mac, Bruce Springsteen, Van Halen, Weezer, The Smashing Pumpkins, Rage Against The Machine, David Bowie, Beck, Oasis and many more. Eddie never liked it much, always wanting me to play a 'better station' even though we all knew that these were some of his guilty pleasures.

Everyone had nodded in agreement to go to the Neibolt house, we decided to just go there to hang out. I brought weed sometimes so I could just chill. Every time I smoked a cigarette or a blunt, Eddie would say "Six minutes." meaning that was six more minutes off my life and that he couldn't spend those minutes with me. I thought it was ridiculously cute. Weed had became legal in Maine in January so there really was no reason to hide it in the House, but it's just old habits from last year. A guy named Evan that I had met in 2016 introduced me to my bad habits but at the time I needed a release and the Losers were kind of alienating me to help me cope. They saved me from most habits but weed stuck.

I had owned my dad's old 67' Cherry Chevy Impala, which we sometimes used to drive around but we all mostly cycled. We all got on our bikes, Bill said good bye to Georgie. As we were cycling we waved at the new kid, Gordie La chance walking with his friend Chris Chambers. We knew they had something for each other, everyone did but they never admitted it. They moved down from Castle Rock, Oregon. It wasn't that far but we're still all baffled that they'd come down here to this boring old town. We turned down Neibolt to the house, and parked our bikes. Eddie tripped because his foot was caught in a hole. Me and Mike laughed, Eddie turned around with an angry expression with a grass stain on his shorts. "It's not funny trashmouth! Shut up, Mike! That hole was deep!" I laughed more at how flustered he was. "You know who else's hole was deep? Y-" Stan cut me off by covering my mouth and saying "Yeah, yeah, we get it, Mrs. Kaspbrak," Stan was slightly laughing while Eddie stomped off into the house. Bill and Beverly followed, and we all walked in me being last.

Eddie's knee was bleeding from the fall. I felt bad for laughing now. I grabbed the various supplies from my backpack. "Lemme help, Edds," "No, you laughed I can do it myself.. and don't call me Eds!" he cried, "Pleeeeaase, Eddie, I'm sorry. Let me help to make it up to you." he paused, looking embarrassed. "Fine," he said, his cheeks were red, "Thank youuuu." I grabbed my water bottle and poured water onto his cut, I grabbed the tweezers to remove the pieces of twigs. I put antibiotic cream on the cut and then put a band aid on it. I laughed, realising it was a Sleeping Beauty band aid. "What? Whats so funny?" Eddie looked at his knee and back to me. "Wow- no. No. I can't believe you," Eddie shrieked, Bev walked into the room. "What are you two doing?" she saw me giggling and Eddie red with embarrassment. She then saw the band aid and began laughing. "Wow, just wow, real mature you guys." he said to us. Bill walked in "C-Come on you guys w-were going t-t-to watch Children O-Of the Corn," I hoped up excitedly and I helped Edds up. I saw him shiver, he really hated that movie saying it was creepy and inhumane.

It was a Sunday and we had school tomorrow. We deserve this day to relax. We all sat on the couch we had found and moved into there. Bill put the movie in and we all sat. Mike was on my left and Eddie was on my right on the floor. Beverley and Ben were cuddled up next to each other on the couch and Stan was sat next to Bill comfortably.

Throughout the movie, Eddie had a vice grip onto my side and was still surprised as to most of what he saw. When the movie had ended, Stan let us know that he had to head home and Bill walked him home. Mike said he had to get back to the library and Bev had went back home to Ben's house. Me and Eddie were now the only ones left. I lit a cigarette and Eddie looked at me disapprovingly as I turned on the radio. "Six minutes," he said. "Suck my wang," I said as I blew smoke into his face. He coughed and slapped my arm.

________________________________________

As Bill walked me home, I decided to bring up Richie. "Hey Bill?" I said, he looked over at me and cocked his head with worry. I always hated it when he did that. "Y-Yeah, Stan?" "Have you noticed Richie's habits lately? They're all coming back and-and, I don't know. I think something might be going on with him." Bill had a ghost of a smile and I could see relief in his eyes. "I think h-he's okay. Just good o-old trashmouth b-b-being himself, you kn-know?" he said, Bill may be wise beyond his years and known Richie longer but he sure was oblivious to his recent behaviour. It felt bittersweet and I knew something was off but I decided to keep it to myself. "Yeah, uh, I guess so." I said.

 


	2. Smile 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a playlist for this story on Spotify under "Putting It Plainly to Make It Fade (Richie/Eddie)"
> 
> also, o h boy this is gonna be a short chapter but I needed to post something?? But I honestly don't know if this is good so oof.

I had been walking through the forest path that's near my house, holding my bike close. We had school tomorrow, and I really wasn't in the mood for school.Things had been going pretty shit lately, Eddie has been even talking about this girl, Jenna, that he likes. Jenna Rakes. She was beautiful, and she came from Aurora, Colorado! She was a proud, witty woman with an optimistic view on life. I mean, look at me. She is so much more better. Her fair olive skin, dark waist-length auburn hair and green eyes. She is a bit taller than Eddie, two inches or so. She loves wearing these beautiful dresses and preppy, show-off clothing. Her facial expression though, her face always shows this lust, and just.. greed. It doesn't feel right at all. I feel like she is just this evil person.. I don't know? Maybe just a manipulative liar that will hurt my Edds or-or- I don't know! A fucking dominatrix for fucks sake! Something isn't right about her. And I just know it.

The forest path began to end and I could see my house, I sped up a bit. I walked up to my house, the car was gone. That means mum is gone. If anything, that was a good thing but I know she'll come home in a drunken rage later, so I guess I'll enjoy this time now. I put the bike outside my porch, and unhooked the lanyard to get the house key. I unlocked the door, closed it behind me and walked to the garage and opened it, I opened the garage door and walked to grab my bike and I put it in place and closed the garage door. I slumped against the wall and sighed. I can't stop thinking about that stupid girl and Edds. I cover my face and sigh dramatically loud. What if she does like him? I would be royally fucked then. I really want to get this off my mind.

I decide to text Bev about this all, she is usually a very good 'advice-giver'.

* * *

 

7:49

Bevvy

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bev?_

_yes my modern day cain with impeccable style?_

_I think im actually dying pls help_

_oh boy whats up_

_Jenna._

_o damn her_

_OKay LIkE you know hoW i'm suPEr gay for Edds, yeah?_

_yeahhuh_

_Yeah,,, uh, well Edds likes Jenna. And i think Jenna might like him t o o. he l p_

_o damn_

_hold on a sec_

* * *

 

I know Bev is about to type a huge paragraph, so I look at my T.V. and unpause Netflix. Huh, I was watching Criminal Minds. An episode about Spencer's headaches and how they think it may be linked to his schizophrenia. Poor boy. I watch intently while frowning, I love Spencer with a burning passion. I snapped out of my daze when my phone buzzes, I thought it was Bev but it was just a Twitter notification that Tyler Carter tweeted. I frowned more, but then I remember that Tyler would want me to be happy. The tweet read "Paw paw" well, images were certainly attached. I opened it and gasped at how cute Tyler Carter looked with Awsten Knight. I liked it and retweeted it. My bi little heart, I swear. 

I decided to scroll through Twitter a little when I finally got Bev's text. It was filled with the normal "if he doesn't like you then he's not the one" stuff and I groaned but thanked her for the help anyway.

I'll figure it out on my own, I guess.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
